


O kuchi ni amaishita ka?

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Food Kink, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Entendo a tua profundamente doentia relação com a comida. Mas tu deverias mesmo entender a minha profundamente doentia relação contigo."
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	O kuchi ni amaishita ka?

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**O kuchi ni amashita ka?**

**(Fica-te bem este sabor?)**

“Arioka Daiki, na qualidade de cultor da comida não posso mesmo perdoar o abuso de...”

Yamada parou de falar no momento quando o seu namorado meteu-lhe a língua em cima, o que tinha sido desde o início o plano de Daiki.

“Entendo a tua profundamente doentia relação com a comida.” disse a Ryosuke, a limpar-se os lábios com a língua, os olhos fixos no menor. Logo agarrou a tigela de chocolate derretido que tinha deixado na mesinha e derramou um pouco dessa no entrepernas de Yamada. “Mas tu deverias mesmo entender a minha profundamente doentia relação contigo. Aliás, este não é abuso nem desperdício de chocolate. Estou a utiliza-la numa maneira muito nobre.” disse, a lamber uma linha a partir da sua anca, a chegar quase ao seu sexo, algo que tornou Yamada mais que interessado.

“É sujo, provavelmente muito antigénico e arriscamos manchar o sofá e... deus, _lá_ , Daiki, eu...” Yamada confundiu-se um momento, a língua de Daiki finalmente tinha alcançado a sua ereção muito doente, muito coberta de chocolate.

“Não arriscamos nada se tomo-o todo.” notou o maior com um risinho. “Não atrapalhes-me com algo que quero tanto, Ryo-chan. Pensa que este só é o início, e que ainda não pus a chocolate em nenhum sítio mesmo interessante.” disse, a esperar que o menor entendesse o indício. E, da expressão excitada na sua cara, tinha-o entendido muito bem.

Yamada queixou-se, desconfortável, mas logo aparentemente desistiu.

“Está bem, tanto faz. Só tem cuidado com o sofá. E comigo. E é melhor que deixes-me um pouco de chocolate.” resmungou, a queimar os braços.

Daiki riu e acenou com a cabeça.

“Está bem, fazemos assim. Vou brincar um pouco mais contigo, vou fazer-te todo bem sujo e pronto para mim, e logo quando vou acabar podes ter a tigela e podes fazer o que queres come essa. E comigo. Está bem?”

Yamada levantou-se, um sorriso travesso na cara. Mergulhou um dedo no chocolate e espalhou-o nos lábios de Daiki; logo procedeu a lambe-lo.

“Bem, afinal de contas, sou um cultor da comida.” murmurou. “O que inclui-te a ti também.”

Daiki agarrou-se ao seu autocontrolo e conseguiu sorrir um momento, antes de voltar à pressa ao trabalho, agora ansioso de acabar.

Mal podia esperar de explorar quanto doentia pudesse efetivamente voltar a relação do seu namorado com a comida.


End file.
